


Story of my life

by Jimmybean



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breaking the Law, Fluff, Funny group sessions, John is very stubborn, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Some graphic descriptions because Jim Moriarty, Wholock sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John(22) gets admitted to a hospital for depression and a few suicide attempts, he doesn't talk.But a man named Sherlock Holmes(19) talks to him.And John slowly falls for the ridiculous genius who longs to hear him speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After his attempt to drink chemicals, his girlfriend breaks up with him and dumps him at a mental hospital. God forbid should anything good ever happen to him. She was a bitch anyway, he thought as he watched her help fill out information, because they fucking weren't getting anything from him. 

"You'll be in Solitary for a couple days to make sure you won't try to harm yourself again, and then we'll let you do stuff, like go to group therapy and the cafeteria." the nurse explained to him as she lead him to his room. He only nodded tightly, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. Sighing didn't count as talking, he thought to himself and started to make a list of what did. It was long. Good.

"And John, if you talk, you'll get out of here quicker." Yeah, fucking right, he thought to himself as he sat on his bed. The nurse gave him a sad look and walked out, shutting the door behind her.John laid down onto his side, his mind swimming with one question:why couldn't she just let me fucking die?

The next two days passed agonizingly slow, as if the whole world was saying "fuck you, we'll make your days longer because your alone". John glared at walls, and he sighed. He didn't talk. They put him on a basic antidepressant, which sucked almost as bad as him being in there.

But finally, the nurse opened the door and smiled at him. "You can come to a group session now, if you like." she paused. "Well knowing your attitude already you probably don't want to, but you got to if you want to get out of here. So, don't fight me?"she asked hopefully and John sighed. She reminded him of one of the girls at uni, the sweet ones he wanted to date, but never asked out, so he followed her.

The people in there looked insane even. Well except the curly haired brunette, but that was a guy, so.... The doctor who was in the front of the circle looked up at John as he walked in with the nurse rather awkwardly.

John could feel everyone's eyes on him and he did not like that. Didn't like their wondering gazes. "Hello.Will you introduce yourself?" the doctor asked politely. "I'm Martha."

John was tempted honestly, but he was on strike so he stayed silent and grabbed the only chair open which so happened to be by the rather attractive man.

"Okay. Maybe another time then. Jim, will you go next?" she asked politely to a dark haired man. Jim honestly looked tempted to say no too, but he spoke.

"I've been diagnosed unofficially as a psychopath and pyromaniac. I like destroying things and watching people in pain. But since I was only controlling those things, not doing them, the government had no choice but to send me here. That, and the fact that my Mum testified, saying she believed me insane." he said with a cheery smile.

Good god, I'm stuck with a creepy Irish psycho. What the hell. John thought.

"Matt? Will you go next?" Martha asked a brown haired man .He sighed.

"I've told you my names the doctor not Matt. I'm the 11th regeneration. I travel through time and space with a box called the Tardis, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And you guys just probably think I'm a wackjob, but Amy and Rory will be here with River sooner or later, so I'm not really worried."

"Matt, you were admitted with a Karen and Arthur, who claimed their names were Amy and Rory pond, that they were married. But their ID's proved different, and they had your ID on them, which said your name was Matt Smith, not the doctor. Anyone else want to go?" She asked,looking around the group.

"Not my division." A man with salt-and-pepper hair said, smirking like he was telling an inside joke only he was in on.

"I know what you like, and it probably wouldn't be me sharing with the group."A  dark haired female said with a grin. That was when John noticed the lack of many females in this group and wondered if they did that on purpose. He was sure he'd find out eventually.

After a small disaster at group, they had gotten moved to the cafeteria for lunch. The food was surprisingly not bad, and John found himself pleased with the fact that at least one thing didn't suck.

"Mind if I sit here?" a low baritone voice asked and John felt his heart leap into his throat .Fuck, why was even his voice attractive? John didn't answer him though, and finally the man sat down in front of him, bright blue eyes boring into him.

"I can't deduce why your here which makes me angry. I'd need to hear your voice to do that, or I think that's what it is. I can tell you were studying for your doctorate though.You think the food here is good, which is odd, but I don't like to eat so maybe it isn't. I'm here because my brother claims my eating and sleeping habits are unhealthy. He's practically the British government, so of course I get locked up." The man took a sip of his juice and John could only stare in amazement.

"Oh I forgot to mention I'm a 19 year old genius. Forgive my manners." And also a bloody cocky git, John added mentally. The 19 year old grinned in response, and held out a hand.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. You can even whisper it in my ear, I won't tell anyone you talked." John thought about shaking his head no, before getting an idea and grabbing the man's hand. He traced in his name slowly, and carefully so the other could read it, not quite knowing why he did it.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, John Watson. It's nice to meet you." the other said in amusement, sporting a grin. John smiled back at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in here, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock talked to him any chance he got that day. John felt himself warm to the idea of a friend in here, someone who'd watch out for him and keep him company. Strangely, he didn't want anyone else to talk to him.

"Jim has a crush on me and it's creepier than hell. He basically is the British mafia or something, I still wonder why he hasn't gotten broken out of here yet. Then again, I still wonder why I haven't broke out of here yet." Sherlock rambled as they sat beside each other in the rec room. John hadn't felt like doing anything, so Sherlock decided to sit with him. John didn't mind.

"Matt's nice. Really polite, and sort of a genius. Lestrade is okay. Kind of an arse. Irene's a slag, tries to get everyone to sleep with her, and she's got a few of the guards to let her do extra stuff.Mostly cause she knows what they like. Martha, the doctor you saw in group, is divorcing her husband because she was just in it for the money, and she got a way to keep his. Cold hearted bitch." John snorted in amusement and Sherlock cocked his head to the side.

"Ah. So your wife or girlfriend admitted you." he guessed and John made a X with his fingers. He had no idea why he bothered with the correction.

"Ex girlfriend. I have to warn you now, Irene will try to come onto you. Especially because of your pretty blue eyes." Sherlock flushed. "I- I didn't mean pretty, they're just nice. Nice to look into. Not that I'd know, I haven't really got into a relationship." John tilted his head in a questioning manner and Sherlock smirked.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me why you don't talk." he said in a low voice. John chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, before grabbing the man's hand and tracing the word angry into it.

"Angry isn't a good explanation." Sherlock protested with a huff and John only shrugged. Sherlock let out a resigned sigh.

"I don't get into relationships because I don't allow myself to feel most of the time. My brother and mother preached all my life  'Caring is not a advantage, Sherlock' though my father did. He cared so much he got hurt. His best friend betrayed him and set him up to get injured badly. He can't walk now." 

John felt his heart bleed for this amazing, beautiful genius. Don't think he's beautiful he's a guy, he scolded himself.

John squeezed his shoulder gently, and Sherlock smiled at him. "I wish you'd talk to me at least, it's bothering me to not hear your voice. It's like dangling an apple in front of a starving horse."

John sighed and mouthed sorry at him. Can't, even if he's beautiful, He thought to himself. I just don't want to. Can't yet.

There was one more session of group before dinner. There were two new people there, A red headed woman and a light brown haired man who were practically attached at the hip. Matt happily identified them as Amy and Rory, though the group doctor (Mary now, what was with the M names?) identified them as Karen and Arthur.

Personally, John thought Matt could be telling a bit of the truth because they all looked so believing, Amy and Rory looked so pleased to see Matt, calling him Doctor.

John felt his cheeks grow warm when Sherlock grabbed his hand and held it after they sat down. The 19 year old saw how John reacted. "In case you want to trace anything into my hand." he explained and John could only nod weakly.

"I want you all to tell me a good moment in your lives. We'll start out with Jim, and please don't be graphic." the blonde woman said, looking a bit worried.

"When my lover Sebby brought me a man's heart and said he'd give me his if he didn't need to live. It was a sweet gesture, I suppose." Jim said, with a soft smile. That's kind of cute, John thought to himself. In a creepy, homicidal maniac way.

"Sherlock?" Mary prompted and he sighed.

"My brother saving my pathetic hide from overdosing on heroin." he looked at John nervously, and John smiled reassuringly, though on the inside he was stunned. He's only 19, has had problems with eating disorders and drugs. Damn.

"John?" Mary asked gently. John paused for a moment but shook his head no. Into Sherlock's palm however he traced: Realizing my girlfriend was a bitch, and Sherlock had to hold back a giggle.

"Greg?" Mary asked next, and Lestrade sighed.

"Dunno know. Becoming a Detective Inspector, I guess." the man said with a frown. These are really odd and none of them are very happy, John noted. It's like saying insane people don't have good times. Maybe they all had depression?

"Becoming a dominatrix, and including pain with pleasure." Irene said with a grin.

"My grand daughter being born." Matt said cheerfully.

"Getting married." Karen and Arthur said with a smile. Mary sighed.

At least those were happy, John thought. Although the man looked a little young to have a granddaughter.

"Okay, that's it for now."

They went to dinner then and John gulped it down ravenously. It was certainly better than what he'd been eating before on the college diet. Sherlock picked at his food like a bird, which made John want to do something but he couldn't if he couldn't talk.

Except Jim came over to their table and sat by Sherlock. "Shezza, why do you never come see me anymore?" he whined, resting a hand on Sherlock's thigh. John bristled, and Sherlock looked nervous.

"I've told you why Jim." he managed carefully, and Jim slid his hand further upwards, making John's fists clench. He couldn't say leave him alone so he stood and showed Jim a simple fist, the meaning clear. The creepy Irish man chuckled.

"What's this? Did you get the mute to be your body guard?" Jim teased and John felt his jaw clench in anger.

"Jim, I warn you now. John is prone to high amounts of anger and may punch your pretty face if you don't go. After all, the only reason he hasn't talked is because he's pissed he's here." Sherlock said calmly and Jim scowled.

"Fine. But this won't be the last of me." I hope not so I can strangle you for touching Sherlock, John thought grouchily. Jim walked away with a huff and Sherlock smiled at him.

"You were planning to join the army. Be an army doctor. Do you know Morse code? It'll be easier to tap out than tracing." Sherlock said and John nodded, though his happiness at finding a better mode of communication deflated. I won't get to hold his hand anymore, he thought in disappointment. Wait, that sounded incredibly gay, backspace over that last line. Type something like no-homo.

"Good. That'll be easier then." Sherlock said smiling, and John hid his frown by simply frowning internally. He tapped out his answer on the table. 

Yeah. Easier.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm worried, John thought to himself as he got up the next day. I'm worried that today Sherlock won't have existed, or that he's not interested in me anymore because I won't talk. The nurse came and stopped by.

"Hello John. Do you want us to pick up Sherlock from his room first?"she asked with a smile. John lifted a eyebrow and she laughed. "I saw you hanging out with him yesterday. The only person who bothered him before was Jim, so I think you two are good for each other." she explained.

John nodded and traced into her palm: What is your name? He had to stop thinking of her as the nurse. She looked delighted."My names Molly." Another M name! John thought with excitement. They stopped at a room and Molly knocked first before entering.

"Sherlock, I got John with me." he heard her say and noted the eagerness of Sherlock's voice when he spoke.

"We're going to group then?" John didn't know why but he wanted to too. He wanted to sit there by Sherlock and have Sherlock make the excuse of grabbing his hand for some other reason than to hold it.

"Yeah, lets go lazy-butts." Molly said with a happy smile and John couldn't help but smile as well, he just felt that way. Sherlock came out of his room and grabbed John's hand, which made his heart jump into his throat.

"It's because you can't tap on anything in group, it'll disturb it." Sherlock informed and John only nodded, secretly pleased.It's only because his hand is warm, you are not gay, he told himself firmly. "And I think Jim knows Morse. Maybe."

When they got there, Lestrade was missing. "Greg isn't here with us anymore, he was checked out by his wife." Martha informed them. "We'll be getting two new people from solitary tomorrow. A Sam and Dean. Please be nice to them, they suffer from life-altering delusions." 

This feels like school, John thought to himself. People move in, and move away. He thought it was odd how easily it was accepted by everyone.

"Today I'd like you to tell us what a day in your old life would've been like.No graphic descriptions Jim." Martha warned.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I would have been waking up about an hour later than this in the arms of Colonel Sebastian Moran.He probably would've already had breakfast delivered and we'd eat from bed. Then I'd go threaten people. Blah, blah, blah. After we get done doing that we go home and have passionate sex for hours. 'Til we fall asleep and repeat the cycle." Jim frowned down at the floor. "It was boring." he added.

Are all Irish people this way, John tapped into Sherlock's index finger and was rewarded with an almost laughed. No, not all, Sherlock tapped back.

"Sherlock? How would your day go?"Martha asked, suspiciously narrowing her eyes at their clasped hands. John decide he liked Mary better, and Molly best. He also decided M was a ridiculous letter.

Sherlock sighed. "I'd be waking up in a drug addled mindset two hours from now, and lighting a cigarette while cooking heroin. I'd take the first hit then go help anyone with a crime I could solve. I'd do that all day, and maybe drink some water. Then I'd go to bed about a hour ago and repeat." John frowned.So three hours asleep, drinking maybe, and not eating while drugs? When John wanted to talk again, he would bitch Sherlock out so bad.

"John? Do you want to share how your day would go?" Martha said tentatively and John shook his head. Martha looked about as angry as John felt.

Sherlock looked at him and then Martha. "He talks to me through morse code. He can tap it into my hand and I'll say it." The doctor looked pleased, but John was fuming. He still tapped how it would go anyway.

I'd wake up next to my girlfriend, a few books from studying beside my head. We'd find whatever money we had to get food, whether it be pizza or Nando's. She'd go to her day job, I'd go to Uni. At night, we'd make out then I'd study till I fell asleep. John paused. I never cared about any of them.

Sherlock relayed it all back, except for the last part and John felt himself smile.

"I would look for boys like John to dominate and fuck." Irene purred, looking straight at him.John felt his smile disappear.

Lunch was again the same as yesterday. Heaven in his mouth.

"I honestly don't see how good the food is to you. Before I got sent here, we had better stuff than this." Sherlock paused. "Sorry."

It's fine, John tapped, wanting Sherlock to continue talking even if he was complaining.His voice was beautiful.Well no not beautiful. Nice, like how Sherlock described his eyes. Yeah, nice.

"I wish you'd just say one word. My curiosity is killing me. Just one word, and I swear I'll let you go back to not speaking." Sherlock said pleadingly and John rolled his eyes.

No.

"Please? I never say please. Please. Please. Please." Sherlock begged and John honestly couldn't see how it was so important.

No.

"I bet I could get him to make a noise." A voice purred, sitting beside him. John shivered and looked down at his plate, flinching when he felt her hand on his neck. "Lots of noise."

He didn't enjoy that. At all.

"He's gay like me Irene. Stop bothering him." Sherlock said with a sigh. Gay? No. But John knew this wasn't the time to argue, and Sherlock was only telling her that. John wasn't actually gay. Or, he thought he wasn't. If the long line of ex-girlfriends indicated anything.

He could hear the pout in Irene's voice again when she spoke. "Your lying Sherlock. He's bisexual." She still left, and it made John relieved.

Thanks.

"Don't mention it." Sherlock said and patted his hand gently. They both smiled at each other and for once, John wasn't worried about why.


	4. Chapter 4

John instead of going to a second round of group, got to go to a therapist instead.Fucking great, he thought moodily as Molly led him down.Don't get to see Sherlock, or Mary.I hope it's not another M name.

"Hello John. I'm Doctor Hiddleston, but you can call me Tom." the man greeted, stretching a hand out. John shook it awkwardly as he sat down, not responding to the greeting.

"So I've been told you won't talk, and that's perfectly fine. Would you write instead?" Tom asked, holding out a pen and paper. John sighed. Of fucking course they'd already found a way around it.He took it hesitantly and Tom smiled.

"That's good John. Can you tell me why your angry? It seems like you are. Not why you won't talk yet, but why you are right now." Tom said, and John thought for a moment, chewing his lip. Finally he wrote, in perfect doctor's handwriting; Because I'm not with Sherlock.

Tom's eyes lit with surprise. "Oh, Sherlock. I treat him too, very interesting lad. How do you view him? Friend? Potential relationship?" John's cheeks burned when the doctor said relationship. Just friends, he responded.

The doctor smiled knowingly, which slightly infuriated John. What the hell did he know? "How have you and Sherlock become friends? Don't you have to talk to know someone?" he asked wonderingly.

We talk through Morse code. But he wants me to speak, John wrote. This only made Tom smile wider.

"Your use of Morse code is clever. If you like Sherlock, why won't you speak for him?" The doctor asked kindly.

I'm done for today, John wrote. Tom sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Dinner will be starting shortly. I can escort you there." Tom said, standing up. John stood as well, jaw clenched as he followed the man out of the room. It was quiet for a few moments.

"How well do you know Sherlock?" He asked curiously, voice soft.John made a so-so motion.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all. So I'll use a different name. Larry grew up in a posh family and though it was a good life, Larry was never shown much love. To make matters worse, Larry was different. He still is."

"Larry was a genius who could see anything a person had done, just from the sound of their voice and the way they looked.So Larry was picked on.Called freak and psycho for telling the truth. For trying to help. So Larry stopped eating as much as he was supposed to, and tossed and turned at night, crying himself to sleep at because people didn't like him. They went so far as to say they hated him. When Larry was 18, he tried suicide. But brother Stew found his wrists bleeding in the bathtub and sent him somewhere. He turned 19 last month."

John felt his stomach turn in sympathy. Wow. Sherlock, that is too much shit for your age, he thought to himself.

"Don't tell Larry you know. Let him tell you eventually, John." Tom said softly as they stopped at the cafeteria entrance. John nodded and the doctor smiled. "I hope you tell us eventually." Then he walked away and the 22 year old felt unsure. Unsure and sad

When he sat down, Sherlock was already at their table. "Group was terrible John." he said, shaking his head. "Matt and Irene got in a fight because she said that all of it was in his head and he was just sad, lonely, and a virgin. Then she raked a hand through his hair and pulled it. From there it got ugly." John grinned at the mental image.

Sounds funny. I was talking to a doctor named Tom, John tapped and Sherlock frowned.

"I don't like him. Too nice and considerate, plus he makes me think on stuff I don't want to." the 19 year old ate a bite of bread and made a face. "Too dry." he muttered.

I'll say one word if you tell me why your here, John tapped out and the 19 year old threw him a look.

"Tom told you something, didn't he? I bloody hate him." Sherlock seethed and stood up with his tray. John went after him but couldn't get him to stop, he couldn't say anything. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't the anger, it was fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days came and went.John found himself growing increasingly depressed. Sherlock wouldn't talk to him anymore, wouldn't sit by him, absolutely ignored he was there. John never felt so insignificant or small in his life.

He didn't know he had been lonely before Sherlock until he realized how empty he felt now that he wasn't near him.

The third day, Molly commented on this. "You should talk to him John. It might make him forgive you. Put a little faith in him." She said softly, taking in his slump and frown.He shook his head at her and sighed.

"This is bullshit.You guys are fighting for no reason at all." John's head turned up in surprise at her cursing and watched with panic as she headed for Sherlock's room. "You guys are making up, one way or another."

John stood there as Molly opened Sherlock's room and walked in, starting to talk to him.

"Don't feel the same about us." he caught Sherlock say and felt like he'd been stabbed.

"Your being stupid, Holmes. Either you bloody stop ignoring him or I'll tell him about your name." Molly said with conviction and John could practically hear the man's face turn red.

"Hi. I'm still not talking to you." Sherlock said and turned away from him. John felt felt the knife twist and he sighed again, wishing he could do something as they walked with Molly down the hall.

"Tell me about your best friend." Martha instructed and started out with Jim, per usual.

"He's blonde. Ex military. Prettiest blue eyes and beautiful body. Tattoo of a tiger on his back, carries around a sniper rifle. He loves it when I suck his-" Jim got interrupted by Martha.

"That's enough. Sherlock?" she asked. Sherlock let out a bitter sigh.

"Was someone with the initials JW. He was someone I liked. But I don't have friends." he got out, crossing his arms. The knife was pulled out, and then thrown back in with extremely excessive force. Martha turned to John, simply raising a eyebrow.

"Share today, John?" she asked.

"Sherlock." was all he said and he got up, walking out of the room and to where Molly was waiting.

"You spoke?" John nodded. "You can come with me to the nurses lounge and I'll get you a snack or something, yeah? You look a bit pale." She said gently, leading him down the stairs and into the sill sterile, but slightly less white room.

She gave him a soda and a small bag of potato crisps, sitting with him. "There was something deeper than friends with you and him." she said gently, sipping her own pop. John shook his head rapidly. No, not gay, he thought. Though he did know that he was only clinging to that, and that sooner or later he wouldn't be able to think not gay.

"The way you met, even if it may have not been romantic, you two looked like soulmates. When you two were beside each other, you both just lit up. I haven't seen Sherlock so happy in the three months he's been here. And John, he was helping you to." Molly said kindly, patting his hand. John looked up at her soft smile and felt the crack in his heart grow, even if it shouldn't have.

"Ta." he said quietly.

Molly took him to lunch. Everything was normal until Sherlock sat next to Jim. John's fists clenched in anger when he saw the Irish man rest his right hand on the 19 year old's lower back, whispering in his ear. But what really set him off was when it slid lower.

John hadn't even noticed he'd moved from his table 'til he felt his hands around Jim's throat, holding him with his back against the wall. "Back the fuck off Sherlock or I'll kill you." he hissed. He kept his menacing glare even as guards pulled him away, his blue eyes alight with anger, and a small smile on his lips.

They put him in Solitary for three days. Apparently, even when choking a known criminal, you still got in trouble. John didn't mind solitary for some reason, it was peaceful. Allowed him to think, be alone with his thoughts and he decided to change his rules.Your allowed to talk but only very little. Only when necessary, and nothing to help the doctors. Molly, on the other hand, was on the white-list.

On the third day, when Molly opened his door, John felt his heart leap into his throat. Sherlock was behind her.

"Hi John." He whispered, his hand pushing curls out of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sher-" John choked out, feeling his heart still. Sherlock walked up to him, a forgive-me-please expression on his face.

"I'm sorry John. I hurt you. I'm never going to do that again, if I can help it. Especially since I know why your here now." And then, his best and only friend, wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.John pressed his face to his shoulder, breathing him in. It felt amazing. It felt right.

"You come from a abusive family. Father drunk, mother didn't care. You would always protect your sister from getting hit, would stand in front of her so she didn't feel the fists. But you couldn't let that happen anymore when you turned eighteen, could you? You killed your father, made it look like he died of alcohol poisoning and you took your sister with you. Not that I blame you for that, not really. Then she got sick. You had to take her back to your mother."

"All those girlfriends never mattered, you were too worried about your sister and when you heard she died, is when you lost it. You've been trying to kill yourself for months now, haven't you?" Sherlock said, and tilted his face down to look at him.

"One thing you got wrong. My mother was a drunk too." John got out, tears were running down his cheeks. "Please don't tell anyone about my father." He looked at Molly, and she nodded slowly.

"I won't John." she promised quietly. "We need to get to group soon, so straighten up." Molly paused for a second. "Pretend that didn't sound so mean." She walked out of the room then and John wiped his eyes.

Sherlock and John happened to look at each other at the same time, red-lined blue eyes meeting multi-coloured ones. The air between them was so thick you couldn't wedge a piece of paper in there, and John felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as Sherlock leaned down.

His lips pressed against John's forehead softly, and John's hand was captured in Sherlock's.

"In case you want someone to hold onto." he whispered and John nodded mutely. They walked to group then, Sherlock's thumb rubbing small circles into the back of John's tanned hand.

When they got there, there was two new people who were sitting next to each other. Both of the guys was outrageously tall, but one had a couple of inches on the other.

"Ah John, Sherlock. Meet Sam and Dean." Martha greeted. John nodded, and they continued where they'd left off with Matt.

"Matt, who would you say is the most important person in your life?" Their therapist asked and he frowned.

"I don't know.... There's just so many important people. Everyone is, you know. In all my nine hundred years of travel, I never met anyone who wasn't important in some way or another." He answered slowly with a small, thoughtful frown. She sighed.

"What about you, Irene?"

"I'm not close enough to anyone to have a important person. I mean, Jim and me used to have something before we ended up here, but he liked boys." Irene said with a shrug and John's eyes widened as he looked at Jim, who only smirked.

"Sherlock?" she prompted and the nineteen year old's face went cherry red.

"It's John, of course." Jim finished before either could say anything. "If you haven't noticed, they're always holding hands,"  both released each others hand quickly. "John half choked me to death when I flirted with Sherlock, they're always staring at each other adoringly. To top it off, Sherlock got pissy when Tom told John something, so that means he loves him, or at least really likes him. Clearly. I swear that if none of you saw all that your dumb. They're both the most important people in their lives, so don't ask the mute. He won't answer anyway."

John flushed darkly, crossing his arms. He could feel Sherlock's gaze on him, confused as if he hadn't expected John to care about him. Not gay. Definitely not gay. Most decidedly not gay. he thought until he turned his head to look into Sherlock's beautiful blue green eyes. Fuck I might be just a little gay, he thought.

Martha was silent for a moment, then said "Groups over. Early lunch."

At lunch, Sherlock sat in front of John, and their knees brushed against each other. That didn't use to happen, John thought smugly. "We're going to escape." Sherlock announced quietly, and John choked on his slightly raw popcorn shrimp.

"Excuse me?" he whispered hoarsely, getting a drink of apple juice. Sherlock tried one of the shrimp experimentally and cringed.

"I said, we're going to escape." Sherlock repeated. John felt his mouth grow dry, even as he sipped his juice.

"Alright. How?" John really didn't see the point, but he didn't really see one against it either, so he'd go with Sherlock.


End file.
